


Happiness Is a Smiling Family

by Shane_for_Wax



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Republic Commando Series - Karen Traviss
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Etain Lives AU, F/M, Gen, just this once everybody lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 05:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7604737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shane_for_Wax/pseuds/Shane_for_Wax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, just sometimes, everybody lives. And when everybody lives, everybody is happy. Post Order 66 with Darman and Etain, exploring slice of life now granted to all clones thanks to the work of the Skirata family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happiness Is a Smiling Family

“ _Kad’ika_ ,” a voice rumbled, gently and soft over the speakers of a helmet still just a little too big for the wearer. 

“ _Elek_?” the boy replied, keeping his attention on the crosshairs of his scope. 

He suddenly found himself being scooped up only mere moments after he had spoken and just barely got a good grip on his rifle before it could fall to the ground. He couldn’t help the laughter that escaped as Darman lifted him up and lightly tapped his helmet against Kad’s.

“I thought I told you to keep an eye on your surroundings, _ner verd’ika_ ,” Darman said, trying to scold but his voice gave him away, his heart simply not in it especially as Kad continued to giggle. 

“I’m sorry, _buir_ ,” Kad managed once his laughter had died down. “I didn’t even know you were back yet!”

Attention turned at the very slight rustle of leaves before Etain stepped out from the treeline, holding a spare helmet in one hand and a blaster rifle in the other. It had been her who had called out to Kad in the first place.

“I did try to warn you,” she said through a wide smile. 

“I probably should have sensed him anyways, I’m sorry, mama,” Kad said as Darman put the boy back on the ground. 

“I wouldn’t worry too much, your dad has always been odd to sense in the Force,” Etain said, casting a playful look in Dar’s direction. Helmet still on, Dar couldn’t help but shrug almost sheepishly. 

“Did you bring me back anything this time?” Kad asked, his lessons to prepare him for his verd’goten put on hold and forgotten for the time being. 

The former commando removed his helmet then to smile down at his son. Kad took that as his cue to remove his own. 

“’Course I did, _ad’ika_ , don’t I always?” he said, opening up a pouch on his tool belt. He held out his hand and Kad soon followed suit. Darman placed a small crystal in the boy’s gloved hands. 

“Ah! A lightsaber crystal?” Kad asked excitedly, looking it over while Etain couldn’t help but raise a brow slightly at her husband. 

“ _’Lek_. In case you want to make one like your mother’s,” Dar explained before catching Etain’s gaze. He simply smiled warmly. 

“ _Vor’e!_ ” Kad said before starting to run off back home, leaving the rifle behind. 

“Dar…” Etain began but Darman simply shook his head. 

“He doesn’t have to just be Mando. I’ve seen how he looks at your sabers. I want him to have that choice. If he wants to complete his _verd’goten_ with a _jetii’kad_ that’s his decision. He shares a name with it, after all.” 

Etain couldn’t argue with that, even if she was a little curious as to where he had found the crystal in the first _shab’la_ place. Instead she stood up on tiptoes and gave the man a kiss to the cheek. His _verd’goten_ was still a ways in the future. But they were both pragmatic and always thinking of the future, even if Darman was no longer hurtling towards it faster than his wife and son. 

Darman bent to pick up the rifle and helmet his son had discarded before traipsing back home with Etain, a smile plastered on both faces.


End file.
